


A Darkin´s Fate

by No_Nikolas



Category: League of Legends
Genre: I lied, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, captive au, its full on gore, mild gore later perhaps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-04-26 06:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14396679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Nikolas/pseuds/No_Nikolas
Summary: Jhin captures all 3 darkins for Swain and explores their being as well as ability and limits before having to hand them off. Not feeling satisfied enough with his work, he calls in Swain who just happens to make things better.





	1. Prolouge

"i simply do not care if Swain wants the darkins as soon as possible, they are under my...  _ care  _ for now.”

 

Jhin said with a hint of annoyance, waving his hand at the Hemomancer in order to send him away.

 

Nodding, Vladimir turned away, wondering just how Jhin was going to put up with having all three darkins with him for a while. Not that he cared to much, honestly.

 

Vladimir was supposed to return to noxus, bringing information about Jhin having captured all the darkins like Swain asked for, however the Virtuose wasn't going to give them to Swain just  _ yet _ . 

 

Vlad already knew that the general wasn't going to be pleased about it, but oh well what could he do, he was just there to deliver information anyway. 

 

Sighing somewhat in relaxation once Vladimir left, Jhin turned towards the hallway, wondering which one of the darkins he was going to “take apart” first.


	2. First choice; Kayn

The youngest of the three darkins, Kayn, a perfect start and a perfect project to have some fun with. 

 

Kayn had a strong will, Jhin knew that for certain. Even if he was the youngest and most fragile looking, it was still a tough task to capture him. 

 

Not to mention that Zed had almost crossed their ways as well, but Jhin got around that, even if his plan had to slow down by a few hours. 

 

It had definatly been worth it. 

 

Making his way down the hallway, Jhin thought about possibilities with Kayn. 

Maybe at some point he could even notify Zed before giving Kayn to Swain. 

 

Then Jhin would not only have the Joy of making Zed suffer even if just a bit, but he would also pull Swain into the situation just a bit more, making things a bit easier for himself.

 

\----------------

 

**How ironic, getting captured by the man you oh so despise and intended to kill in order to make Zed proud** _.  _

 

Rhaast’s voice technicly spat at him, being laced with joy of a different kind. 

 

“You never shut up, do you?”

 

Rhaast was right however, Kayn had wanted to kill the Golden demon to fulfill the things Zed couldn't when he had Finally captured Jhin back then. 

 

**Of course not, you keep responding, so. Besides that, I'm right with what I say.**

 

Kayn couldn't help but roll his eyes, even if the Darkin scythe didn't see anything of it, not only because Kayn was blindfolded but also because Rhaast had been put into a different room, along with Varus’ bow and Aatrox sword. Most likely to prevent the three from using them against the golden Demon. 

 

**Kayn how come you keep referring to him as golden demon, knowing well enough that his name is Jhin.**

 

“Because Master zed--”

 

His words were cut short by Rhaast’s deep laugh, taunting him. 

 

**Of course, master zed calls him that, how could I forget. The man you oh so love talking about.**

 

Their conversation however was cut short by the clicking of a door opening, the door to Kayns room to be exact.

 

“time to get up,  _ sunshine _ .”

 

Oh how Kayn would have loved to punch the man right in the face right there and then. 

 

“Congratulations Darkin, you're my first choice from the three of you.”

 

Jhin said, letting out a deep dark chuckle as he made his way over to the boy, brushing his hand through Kayns hair, then further down to where his braid ended, to open it.

 

Kayn didn't know what Jhin meant with that or what he was doing. Why would he first of all open his braid and go through his hair? Kayn knew the golden demon was a weird man but this definitely wasn't something he expected. 

 

“you don't enjoy talking much, do you?”

 

Jhin moved down infront of Kayn, who was sitting on his knees, being tied together in that position. 

 

“but worry not, I’ll get you to say something soon enough.”

 

He could feel Jhin open his braid completely, letting his long hair gently fall to his sides. 

 

Trying to turn his head, Kayn let out a growl, feeling like a child. What the fuck did Jhin think he was doing?

 

“Hold still.”

 

The Virtuose gripped Kayns hair, carefully putting the boy’s long black, almost silky, hair into a bun at the back of his neck. 

 

Kayn couldn't think of any reason as to why this was happening, but his thoughts were quickly cut short by something being placed around his neck, it felt like a collar, but a relatively light one.

 

“See, that wasn't to bad, was it?”

 

Jhin asked in a taunting manner, getting up and circling around his ‘trophy.’

 

Eyeing him like a predator would its prey. 

 

“I'm surprised that you haven't tried to escape yet.”

 

He took a dagger, that he kept just for this occasion, from his belt.

 

“Let me help with that.”

 

With that said he cut Kayn ropes, watching the boy rip off his blindfold and turn around as soon as he was free of the ropes.

 

Kayn only felt one thing in that moment, righteous fury, that however, was cut short relatively quick by a sudden and hard-hitting, sadly long lasting, shockwave of electricity from the collar. 

 

Kayn fell to the ground, a Scream ripping from his throat as he gripped the collar tightly, trying to rip it off or make it stop somehow. 

 

His body was a shaking mess, his grip on the collar was anything but light, but it didn't come off nor even budge in the slightest, it just kept sending wave after wave of Electricity through his body.

 

“Oh how could I forget, I didn't tell you that's a shock collar for monsters around 5 times the size of Aatrox, it has quite the pulse of electricity! Piltovers and their technology.”

 

Jhin didn't even care that Kayn was most likely not listening to him, being to busy screaming and trying to claw the collar off of him. 

 

The Virtuose stepped onto Kayn, throwing him onto his side with a push of his foot.

 

Kayn felt like his soul had left his body, the collar finally having stopped shocking him, he could feel his neck technically burning, it still hurt so bad, he felt completely numb otherwise, as if his whole body had given up on him. 

 

“Guess you shouldn't test me,  _ Darkin _ .”

 

Jhin spat the word ‘Darkin’ at him with such disgust in his voice, as if he was a creature beneath dirt, being nothing but a waste of air.

 

He picked Kayn up, carrying him out of the room as if he weighed nothing. 

 

Kayns head was spinning at this point, he couldn't see straight and felt like he was gonna Vomit right then and there, however instead of vomiting or anything of that matter, he simply passed out in Jhins arms. 

 

“Already? Hm, guess he can't handle as much as expected.”

 

The Virtuose huffed out, before turning left in the hallway

 

\-------------


	3. Kayn; a good first choice?

‘Perhaps’ Jhin thought, ‘perhaps Kayn wasn't the best first choice.’

 

It had been hours now that he moved Kayn to a different room and the boy was still unconscious! 

 

Then again, shocking the boy with that much volt hadn't been the best idea either

… 

Who was he kidding, it had been a shit idea in all honesty.

 

But oh well, good thing Kayn wasn't dead. 

 

Jhin couldn't help but wonder what Swain would have done if Khada had accidently killed the boy who Swain so desperately wanted alive. 

 

“Don't kill them”

 

Jhin muttered under his breath, imitating Swain's deep voice. 

 

“Death is your art but I need them alive because I am the Grand general and I say so, hurhur...”

 

He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he took the tray from the kitchen table, having made food for himself and Kayn. 

 

The half darkin might be his captive for the time being but Jhin had manners. 

 

So he was, of course, for the most part going to be civil with the three. 

 

That included feeding his captives and keeping them in relatively good shape for Swain. 

 

Once Jhin arrived in the room he had Kayn put in, his eyes met with familiar light blue ones. 

 

“so you're  _ finally _ awake.”

 

Jhin said amused, putting the trey down on the nightstand next to the bed. 

 

“took you long enough”

 

He went to sit down at the foot of the bed, watching Kayn precisely, wondering if he was stupid enough to try and attack again, only to be shocked a second time. 

 

But Kayn didn't even move a centimeter, he only returned the staring. 

 

A chuckle left the Virtuose, how adorable, the boy was trying to threaten him without words!

 

“I can leave if you’d like me too, so you can eat on your own.”

 

Kayn was the first to break eye contact, his glance shifting away from Jhin and over to the tray of food next to the bed. 

 

The offer was inviting indeed, but something felt off. 

 

“Leave then”

 

Kayn said with confidence, moving a bit to sit up on the bed properly and to sit straight, just to seem a bit taller than the other man. 

 

The virtuose’s eyes fixed on Kayns corrupted arm and the long pointed ends of his fingers, they looked more like Talons than fingers.

 

He knew well that Kayn was the least Darkin-like out of the three, which was interesting to him, seeing that Kayn was more human than actually Darkin as of  _ now _ . 

Jhin couldn't help but wonder how Kayn had actually gotten the Darkin weapon, but of course he wasn't just going to ask, knowing well enough that the boy wouldn't answer him. 

 

But offer was offer and staring was rude, so Jhin got up to take his leave, but not before taking his food from the tray, taking a last glance at Kayn before exiting the room. 

 

\-----------

 

A good two hours had passed before Kayn started wandering the house- or rather Mansion, Jhins home seemed gigantic if he was to go by the many rooms, long hallways and amounts of staircases. 

 

But no matter how long and intense he looked through the house, he just couldn't seem to find Aatrox and Varus, nor Rhaast and the other's weapons. 

 

It was like they had completely vanished! 

 

“I see you've started exploring”

 

Came the all to familiar voice from behind him. 

 

Turning around, Kayn shot a threatening glance at the Virtuose, not making a move to harm him however. 

 

A smile crept his way over Jhins face, being hid by the mask of course.

 

“ _ My _ , how adorable, already done with wanting to hurt me? Looks like shocking you once really was enough.”

 

Kayn huffed, not responding to the other. It would be a waste of time anyway, he had other things to do than deal with Jhin right now. 

 

He just continued walking, leaving the other to stand there dumbfounded for a second before he started following Kayn. 

 

“Hm, I'm guessing you're looking for the other two, no?”

 

He only rolled his eyes at the Virtuose, of course he was looking for them, what kind of question was that? 

 

**Why don't you play along to his games for a while?**

 

Came Rhaast’s voice in the back of his mind. 

 

Great, as if Jhin wasn't enough, Rhaast just had to join in  _ now _ . 

 

**Jhin's a walking puzzle, find the missing pieces and you'll get what you want soon enough.**

 

Kayn didn't know that Rhaast could speak in riddles, but it did seem to catch his Interests. 

 

“Of course.”

 

He answered Jhin, stopping in his tracks to look at the Virtuose, studying his frame. 

 

A bit shorter than Kayn but not by much, didn't seem to buff either, well toned however. And those hazel eyes that peered from behind his mask and seemed to stare right through him but into his soul. 

 

“now now, staring is rude Kayn, has your master not taught you that?”

 

**Looks like you're in for challenge Kayn, do what he does but better, just like you do with Zed.**

 

Rhaast laughed, his deep voice seemingly echoing in the back of Kayns head as he let the thought run through his mind.

 

Do what he does, but better, copy him and he'll eventually get what he wants. 

 

Surely it was going to be challenging, but Kayn was always in for a good challenge afterall. 

 

“Certainly, he has. I have also been taught about your games,  _ Demon _ .”

 

Demon, what a rough word. Though Jhin was well aware of Ionian people referring to him as the ‘golden Demon’ he couldn't help but feel like it was a bit to much, Gold? Sure, but demon? It was such a rough and ugly word, quite unappealing to Jhin. 

 

“Well then,  _ Darkin _ , I will make sure that you enjoy my games as much as I do.”

 

**How noble.**

 

\-----------------

 

His hand tightened around the others throat, not hard enough to strangle him just yet but hard enough to make breathing a non easy task. 

 

“And this”

 

A small cut down his chest, maybe a few centimeter, but way to deep for Jhins liking.

 

“Is for calling me Darkin.”

 

His grip around Jhins neck was getting tighter by the second as his non corrupted hand moved up to trace the Virtuoses chest, leaving very thin and barely visible scratches everywhere. 

 

Kayns corrupted hand stopped at the wound he had inflicted mere seconds ago. Pushing the tip of his talon like fingers into it, he couldn't help but let out a sinister chuckle, loving the sounds from the man beneath him. 

 

“What's wrong, Demon. isn't ‘it hurts so good’ your saying? yet you flinch at every single touch.”

 

A second talon like finger found its way towards the wound and slowly but surely started toying with it, deepening it ever so slightly and drawing more and more blood. 

 

“I would ram my hand into your chest and pull your still beating heart out just to watch every single bit of color drain from your face, but then you'd die to fast and that would be no fun.”

 

Seemingly contemplating for a second, Kayn looked down at Jhin, eyeing every single part of him. 

 

His arms had several deep claw marks, being already wrapped in bandages to prevent the man from bleeding to death. More scratches and cuts along his waist, nothing to major in Kayns opinion. 

 

But what really got Kayns attention was the Hand print he had left on Jhins throat once he moved his hand away to let him breath. 

 

Jhin took large gulps of air, his lungs burning from being almost strangled to death just a few seconds ago. 

 

Kayn didn't feel satisfied enough with just watching the Virtuose suffer like this, he wanted to see his reactions to everything, but that mask was getting in the way of everything. 

 

Kayn used his human hand to remove it, throwing it to the side. 

 

“Kayn, you're making a mistake”

 

But He didn't listen to Jhin, even though his voice sounded different, a familiar kind of different. 

 

Tearing apart the fabric underneath the mask Kayn finally knew what was underneath it

 

Or perhaps not

 

Because the person staring back at him wasn't Jhin, but how he had always imagined zed to look. 

 

Long silky black hair, the white perfect strand that didn't fit to the rest of his hair, a few scars in his face, mostly around his jaw and one perfectly at the corner of his lips. 

 

“Kayn”

 

Came Jhi- Zeds? Voice as those Red eyes of his master stared up at him, they seemed loving, rather inviting. Everything Kayn had ever imagined. 

 

“Give in and you’ll receive what you desire.”

 

Zed whispered to him, but it wasn't Zeds voice it was Rhaast’s. 

 

Kayn suddenly jerked awake, sitting up in his bed, sweat covered.

 

“Another nightmare….”

 

He muttered to himself, looking around in the dark as best as he could. 

 

He was still in Jhins mansion as far as he could tell, having been moved to a different room then when Jhin had first captured him. This one was rather nice, a large bed, lots of decorations and the overall feeling of a guest room.

 

A sigh left Kayn as he layed back down, soon enough drifting back to sleep.


	4. Varus´ voices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really need to catch up on writing, so have a short chapter for now.  
> i´m trying my best i swear-

**How’d I end up like this**

 

Varus muttered out quietly, looking around the cell he was placed in to get a better grasp of the situation. 

 

It was a complete stone cell besides a few magic enhanced metal bars at the front that allowed him to somewhat see things, and a bed, well if one could call a bunch of wooden planks on the floor and a mattress on top of that a bed.

 

There was also no light source either, so his somewhat glowing eyes had to make do for now. 

 

**This place is below my standards.**

 

‘Not like they have been that high from the start’

 

Snickered Kai, getting a hearty chuckle from Valmar

 

**You two are not helping what so ever.**

 

Then Varus noticed the bands around his wrist and ankles, they weren't to tight, but most likely tight enough for him to not be able to just pull them off. 

 

**Piltover craftsship.**

 

-what do they do?- 

 

Asked Valmar, getting curious. 

 

**Restrict any sort of magic, my corruption chain won't work and if I were to find my bow I couldn't use it either. So basically we’re powerless besides pure body strength.**

 

Kai thought for a bit. So basically they were in what looked like an underground cell that God knows is where and had absolutely no way of escaping. Lovely. 

 

A loud clunk noise and the rattling of keys got their attention. 

 

**Quiet now.**

 

Footsteps came down the long underground hallway, stopping just a bit before Varus’ cell. 

 

The lights turned on and Varus had to squint his eyes at the sudden brightness of everything. 

 

Then the footsteps came again, this time stopping in front of his cell and they could finally see who had come to look after them.

 

It was no other than Jhin, the Golden demon. Or ‘Virtuose’ as he called himself. 

 

“Where's my bow”

 

Varus asked, starting their conversation rather straight to the point. 

 

“my my, quite fast forward aren't you?”

 

Was all the response he got from Jhin. 

 

“Virtuose, either get me out of here or-... or end my life, I am not going to be your prisoner”

 

“Quite forward ind--”

 

“Valmar!”

 

Shouted Varus, not realizing just how loud he was. 

 

“You can't just tell him to kill us, he’ll actually- Would you two shut it already.”

 

Jhin stoop there for a second, processing what had just happened, before a large grin spread over his face, being hidden by his mask. 

 

“right, I forgot about your two lovers, how tragic.”

 

He started, not stopping to talk even as Varus shot him a threatening glance. 

 

“Two mortal lovers trapped with a Darkin who wants to do nothing but have his revenge.”

 

It was almost ridiculous to the Virtuose just how dramatic the whole scenario was, it was almost unreal to him. But Jhin was an artist, he had seen lots of things in his lifetime, but this in particular just seemed so perfectly off to him. 


	5. Finding a way out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay i finally managed to catch up on writing, hoping to get the next chapter done faster this time

Kayn, having explored pretty much all of the rooms in the mansion besides the ones that were either completely locked or somehow non-existing sometimes when he passed them, was slowly but surely getting sick from all of this.

 

He just wanted to find a god damn way out of all of this.

 

That Jhin randomly disappeared as well at times did not help his situation either.

 

The piltovern collar also prevented him from using his shadow step, (which he realized from trying it a few times) which made things significantly harder for Kayn.

 

“I haven't seen him for the last 5 hours, he should have showed up at least 3 hours ago, 12:55 am like every day.”

 

It had been 3 days that he was with the Virtuose already and Kayn had grown more than used to Jhins weird times to check on him and bring him food.

 

**Who knows what he's up to**

 

“I certainly wish I knew”

 

What distracted him was the sound of footsteps from upstairs and the groaning of someone, obviously not Jhins groaning. 

 

It sounded so familiar, yet Kayn couldn't figure out quite who it was. 

 

**You're not planning on checking are you?**

 

Without answering, Kayn quietly but quickly ran upstairs. Making sure to be as quiet as possible, he was an assassin, he knew how to be quiet. 

 

Kayn slid along the wall, untill he found the source of the sounds. 

 

A slightly open-kept door, not to far but also not really closed. Far enough to peek into the room though. 

 

He dared a look. What he found was not even close to what he expected. 

 

Varus and Jhin. 

 

Varus was sitting in the middle of the room on a big stack of pillows, a collar with a leash attached to it around his neck. 

 

The curtains were almost fully closed, only allowing just enough light to see into the room. 

 

Jhin was sitting behind him, leash in one hand and a dagger in the other one. 

 

Varus seemed to be Clawing at the collar, but apparently made no move to try and remove it. 

 

“I’ll be more gentle if you stop struggling.”

 

Came Jhins velvety smooth voice and the other nodded quickly. 

 

The Virtuose’s grip on the collar seemed to sort of loosen and Varus took much needed, large gulps of air. 

 

Kayn still couldn't see what Jhin was doing however. the door wasn't far enough open to allow him to see everything. 

 

“Are you almost done.”

 

Varus hissed, turning his head a bit to look back at Jhin only to have his head shoved back to the front, as if not allowed to look. 

 

“How am I supposed to finish when you keep distracting me,  _ Darkin? _ ”

 

There it was again, the word Jhin oh so loved saying with that heavy undertone of pure hate. 

 

The other did not respond however and the Virtuose let out a huff of air, sounding relatively pleased with that. 

 

“Now why don't you join us instead of just staring, Kayn.”

 

His breath hitched in his throat as he took a step back. 

 

**Busted, what a great assassin indeed.**

 

But Kayn wasn't going to back out of this one, not now. He opened the door and stepped inside, now seeing just how Jhin caught him. 

 

A small Mirror in front of Varus which seemed more than out of place. Jhin was looking over Varus’ shoulder at it and right at Kayn. The door was in plain view.

 

What a dumb and simple way to be caught. How embarrassing would it be if Zed knew. 

 

“no need to be ashamed, I already knew you were going to join us sooner or later.”

 

Said Jhin, pointing over at a chair at the side of the room. 

 

“Sit there.”

 

Kayn nodded, doing as he was told. Now he could also see just what Jhin was doing on Varus. 

 

He was carving a pattern into the Darkins back, it looked much like a flower. Maybe a cherry blossom? Yep, that was definitely a cherry blossom.

 

“I believe you and Varus aren't to familiar with one another, no Kayn?”

 

He simply nodded as an answer. 

 

“You see,”

 

Jhin started. 

 

“Varus’ body is quite different from yours.”

 

Kayn could have guessed that too, Varus’ arms and legs and most of his waist were covered with  _ something.  _ His eyes were both slightly glowing and lacked any sort of pupil.

 

“for the most part, his body is Darkin, unlike yours which is more human than anything.”

 

As of to prove his point, Jhins hand gently slid along one of Varus’ arms, feeling every crease of the corruption. 

 

“He also heals faster and scars less, a perfect canvas.”

 

A sinister chuckle left the Virtuose as he got up, leaving the flower on the darkin´s back unfinished as of so far. 

 

Kayn could only guess what Jhin was gonna do, but guessing from both the laugh and the way his eye seemed to glowed at him it couldn't be good. 

 

He had guessed right. 

 

Jhin took the leash into a tighter grip, yanking back and making Varus both choke and fall backwards into the pile of pillows. 

 

He put his boot on top of the Darkin’s chest, applying slight pressure. 

 

Varus glared up at him with death clear in his eyes and his hands wrapped around the boot on his chest. 

 

“If it wouldn't be for these bands I’d give you a slow and agonizing death, Virtuose.”

 

That got a chuckle out of Jhin and made him look over at Kayn, who was gripping onto the edge of the chair, knowing he couldn't do much besides watch. 

 

Unless he wanted to be shocked again of course. 

 

“What a well behaved boy, unlike  _ some _ Darkins.”

 

His glance shifted back to the man underneath him. Studying his features for a second. 

 

Varus was relatively well toned, not the most muscular person Jhin had seen but surely something, if it came to only body strength, then Varus could surely match with Kayn. 

 

**What a time to be checking me out** . 

 

Varus thought, feeling uncomfortable laying on his back with the wounds Jhin had inflicted on him just a bit ago, it didn't really hurt but it stung like hell. 

 

Jhin put more pressure on Varus’ chest, digging his heel in sharply. He made sure his armor dug as hard into Varus flesh as he could without leaving to many bruises that he would be able to see for to long. 

 

“You still need to learn your place Varus, why can't you be more like Kayn”

 

Jhins voice was laced with a sickly sweet tone. It seemed so full of emotion but at the same time lacked any kind of it. It was nothing but a Taunt, an empty thread. 

 

“ **Because unlike him,** **_I_ ** **am not a pet** ”

 

Varus chest heaved, struggling to breathe with having Jhin stand on him.

 

Jhin rolled his eyes, taking his foot off of Varus a short moment onto to stomp back down on him. 

 

“Then let's make you a pet, shall we?”

 

Varus groaned, trying to pry Jhin off of him, which worked surprisingly well. However he quickly realized that Jhin simply got off of him himself instead of letting Varus shove him off. 

 

The Virtuose yanked the leash again, making the Darkin sit up straight. 

 

Taking the dagger from earlier, Jhin kneeled down behind the other and looked at the pattern for a second. 

 

His work was almost finished, some petals were missing from the cherry blossom, but otherwise it was almost done. 

 

He rammed the dagger into Varus’ right shoulder blade, straight up hitting the tip against his bone, then proceeded to cut down his back a few centimeters. 

 

Hissing in pain, Varus arched his back, thinking for a short moment. 

 

He could feel the collar around his neck getting warmer, meaning it was more than about to shock him. 

 

But rage took the best of him and he turned around, punching the Virtuose right into his face and against his mask, he hoped it was hard enough to atleast get his nose bleeding. 

 

The punch was quick and hard enough to make Jhin let the dagger fall out of his hand and onto the ground, he moved his hand underneath his mask, seemingly holding his nose as if damaged. 

 

It made Varus feel a small bit of pride, knowing damn well that hit just as hard as he hoped. But his pride was quickly washed away by the immense pain the shocks of the collar brought him. 

 

Kayn only watched in horror as the whole scene unfolded in front of him. His eyes glanced towards Jhin, then towards the dagger. 

 

Maybe he could pry the collar off of himself with a sharp object, the Virtuose seemed distracted enough. 

 

Or perhaps not? 


	6. It was bound to be a bad idea

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO CAUGHT UP WITH THEIR WRITING SCHEDULE  
> THATS RIGHT  
> M E

Maybe he could pry the collar off of himself with a sharp object, the Virtuose seemed distracted enough. 

 

Or perhaps not?

 

Taking his chances, Kayn ran for the dagger. 

 

Jhin noticed and tried grabbing it before Kayn could but to no avail. Kayn was just a bit faster than he was. 

 

Having the knife, Kayn thought for a moment. 

 

**You could kill him.**

 

He could. 

 

Or perhaps not. 

 

Taking a glance at Varus, he couldn't help but flinch at the sight. 

 

Varus was on the ground, hands wrapped around the collar on his neck. A dry scream ripping from his throat and his whole body shook. 

 

It took Kayn a moment to get his eyes off of the scene and back to Jhin, only so see that he had gotten up and drawn his gun. 

 

Where’d he suddenly get that from?

 

“Kayn, don't make any sudden choices nor movements now”

 

Jhin said calmly, not as a threat for once. 

 

And fitting his gentle and calm voice, Varus had also gone quiet, the collar had stopped.

 

The boys grip tightened on the dagger which he now held in front of himself with both hands. He hadn't noticed, but his hands were relatively shaky, making his defensive position look more like panic. 

 

If he were to try and do anything Jhin had the upper hand, clearly. 

 

But that didn't stop him, he pointed the tip of the dagger at himself, right at the middle of his chest and waited for a reaction from the Virtuose. 

 

Jhins gun lowered at an instant, realizing what kind of game Kayn was playing with him. 

 

“I see, you threaten me to kill yourself, knowing I need you. Clever, i must say you're not as idiotic as I thought you were.”

 

He chuckled. So the boy finally went with his games, how lovely! 

 

“But there's one thing you haven't thought about yet.”

 

With a clap of his hands, the curtains in the room closed completely and floor lights turned on. Lighting the room up just the slightest. 

 

They were yellow/orange toned lamps, a soft light to probably ease the mood for whatever Jhin usually did in this room. 

 

“What about Zed.”

 

He was right. 

 

“You wouldn't want to kill yourself and leave it to me to tell him, no? I wonder just what kind of things I could tell him and he would believe.”

 

Jhin let out a sinister laugh, pointing whisper at Varus this time around. 

 

“Besides, I still have the two other Darkins, one less won't hurt Swain's plans.”

 

Kayn moved the dagger down and loosened his grip. It wouldn't matter what he did, for Jhin it was a win-win situation. 

 

But that didn't mean that he couldn´t do anything. 

 

“Then let's make a deal, Virtuose.”

 

It seemed to have caught Jhins interest, hence his weapon moving away from Varus. 

“Me for Varus and the bands come off.”

 

Kayn knew Jhin enjoyed playing games, so why not go along with one, it could only get better for him and Varus. But he had to be careful to not push the Virtuose to far or it could backfire very soon. 

 

“Details?”

 

Jhin asked. 

 

“Depends”

 

Came Kayn’s answer. 

 

“How well is Varus kept compared to me, no lies.”

 

Jhin thought for a moment. Compared to Kayn, Varus was kept like garbage. 

 

“Underground and in the dark, you have it the most comfortable out of the three of you if we count Aatrox as well.”

 

Nodding, Kayn glanced at Varus.

 

“He gets my room and I’m staying with you, Virtuose. I will not attempt to hurt you nor rebel against you and you can do what you like to me, but my collar comes off.”

 

Thinking about the offer, Jhin put his weapon down. 

 

“What's the catch, you’re gonna add something aren't you?”

 

Kayn looked back at Jhin and nodded.

 

“like I said, I won't rebel against you and you are allowed to hurt me, but in no way that will make me unable to fight or get in my way at any time, so no severe wounds that won't heal within the next two weeks.”

 

**“Foolish”**

 

Varus choked out, using his bit of strength that he had left to try and get himself to sit up. 

 

Kayn dropped the dagger and went over to help Varus. 

 

“It's for the best for now.”

 

It was tempting and Jhin had to keep himself composed to not instantly agree, but there was one more thing he wanted to make sure was included for him in the deal. 

 

“The magic restriction bands stay though and I'm allowed to scar you, nothing to severe though, you get to choose one more thing In exchange.”

 

Kayn thought, one more thing he could be allowed for being scarred? He was in for that and already knew what he wanted. 

 

“I want you to show me where Aatrox is and give me half an hour alone time with him, I just wanna talk.”

 

Almost instantly Jhin nodded, holding his hand out to Kayn. He was more than ready to agree. 

 

Hesitating, Kayn shook his hand, sealing the deal. 

 

“Marvelous, now help Varus up, we’ll bring him to his new room and then have some alone time after I remove the collar.”

 

—————


	7. A visit long due

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these were actually supposed to be 2 chapters but since my writing schedule is messed up (THANKS TO EXAMS) i decided to make it like one and a half or one because they are so short i guess. Dunno. Well anyway i will try to write more this week and catch up with my schedule.   
> Oh also if youre bored of me taking so long, check out my other new story "The voids calling" which im gonna be writing in the meantime too because it´s kinda for a friend.   
> Anyway, i won´t stop with "a darkins fate" though, but instead write both kinda parallel. Wish me luck!  
> Have a nice day! or night or whatever time it is over there (just saying)

“Like I said, he didn't bother with details. Jhin simply doesn't like my company and shushed me away.”

 

Vladimir chuckled, examining his mildly blood-stained metal claws. 

 

The hemomancer was sitting cross legged and sideways on one of Swain's big armchairs. He had gotten quite comfortable with being in Swain's office as of recently because of the many times he’d been called in already. 

 

Swain usually did not mind having Vladimir sit messy. Vlad gets bored easily and starts sitting differently when bored. However  _ this _ was surely new. 

 

“Vladimir I understand that you shift when our conversations draw out in length, but could you keep yourself composed for a few minutes?”

 

Groaning, the hemomancer sat down normally on the chair, but kept his legs crossed as well as his left arm on the armrest of the chair and put his head in his palm, frowning. 

 

“Let's just end it here then, like I already said, Jhin isn't going to give them to you just yet anyway.”

 

Nodding, Swain got up, moving his paperwork to the side to get his lettering essentials. 

 

“I understand, which is why I’m going to take things into hand myself. you are dismissed for today.”

 

Vlad sighed in relaxation, getting up. Finally it was done. 

 

“If you're going to go to his place, can I join as well? I'm sure Jhin wouldn't mi-”

 

Vladimir was interrupted by Swain's groan and demon hand shushing him towards the door.

 

“No, now get out before Darius comes here for his business, I don't want you two fighting again.”

 

——————

 

“You didn't listen to my orders for the third time now, Virtuose. Like I had already mentioned, I am seriously considering blowing this whole deal off and just taking the Darkins myself.”

 

Jhin nodded, crossing his legs the other way. There was no way he could give Swain the three just yet. 

 

“I understand your concerns, however I have gotten quite far with my own experiments on the darkins. It would be a shame to hand them off just yet.”

 

Swain let our a quiet sigh, thinking for a moment. He hadn't asked just yet what Jhin did to the Darkins. Mostly because he didn't bother to much to know. But if it was harmless then just maybe he could endure with having Jhin keeping them for just a bit longer.

 

“What experiments exactly?”

 

Swain asked, leaning backwards in his chair to relax. 

 

“Well, instead of explaining I could simply show you.”

 

\---------------


	8. domestication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oh shit i think i lost something  
> its called my motivation  
> cant find it :/  
> have you guys seen it?

“what about Aatrox?”

 

Swain asked interested, circling around Kayn as the boy sat on the ground, leash around his neck and making no attempt to move as Jhin used him as leg rest.

 

“has he shown any signs of improvements yet?”

 

The Virtuose sat at his office desk, having crossed his legs and rested them on Kayn’s shoulder. 

 

Jhin thought for a bit before pulling out a small folder from his desk and handing it over to Swain. It was all the information he collected so far about Aatrox. It wasn't much though. 

 

“Aatrox continues to refuse everything, despite being offered more freedom. Varus however is starting to adjust to my offers.”

 

Nodding, Swain took the folder and flipped through it, reading the few things that were written in it. 

 

“and the only properly domesticated one is Kayn so far?”

 

He looked down at Kayn, seeing the boy raised his head a bit to glance at Jhin. 

 

Kayn wasn't allowed to speak unless told to, so he had to wait until Jhin permitted him to do so. 

 

“You're allowed to speak.”

 

Jhin simply said and went back to look through his desk drawers. Trying to find Varus’ folder. 

 

Once he got his answer, Kayn turned back towards Swain, Nodding. 

 

“it was a deal.”

 

“That's not what the general asked, Kayn.”

 

“I apologize, M… Master.”

 

Swain let out a deep laugh, just hearing their conversation was enough of an answer for his question. 

 

“I think I got my answer already.”

 

Kayn hung his head back down, not wanting to endure knowing that he was being watched. 

 

Swain couldn't help but wonder if zed had already taken notice of Kayn being gone for a week now and just how he could try to get the boy back. 

 

“there have been no casualties with Master of shadows as of so far I assume?”

 

The Virtuose nodded, finally pulling out Varus’ folder from his desk and handing it to the general. 

 

“absolutely nothing, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time. Kayn seems to be highest priority when it comes to students, so not trying to get him would be foolish.”

 

Swain could only nod, agreeing with the other. 

 

“Why yes. Then I assume it would be better for me to return to Noxus, you can keep the darkins for now. I shall come back in about a week, do not disappoint me, Virtuose.”

 

Jhin could only chuckle in response, leaning over his desk. 

 

“Do I ever disappoint?”

 

—————

 

“Exactly half an hour, not a single minute more.”

 

the Virtuose said before exiting, leaving Kayn alone with the chained up Darkin. 

 

Kayn could only stare in curiosity at the other. 

 

Aatrox had been completely shut off from everything, kept in a cage that seemed to small, making his wings press against the cold metal bars, leaving barely any room to move. On top of that, he had been completely wrapped in chains, his arms basically tied behind his back and his legs towards his torso. 

 

“Aatrox?”

 

Kayn asked quietly, as if not to disturb the other out of nowhere. He couldn't tell if the taller darkin was even awake or not. 

 

“So you did manage to come here”

 

Was all the answer he got. 

 

“Aatrox, I’m here to help you... Varus, us.”

 

Silence laid flat between them for a moment before a deep, hearty chuckle left the taller one. 

 

“What is a  _ human _ like  _ you _ supposed to do?”

 

Kayn huffed his chest out in pride, he knew he most likely couldn't match with Aatrox when it came to most things, but he surely wasn't useless. 

 

“Look, I don't have much time with you, just listen to me.”

 

Aatrox could only groan, but didn't argue back. 

 

“go ahead”

 

He simply said. 

 

“Jhin is a fool and can be easily tricked. He said that he offers you more freedom but you refuse.”

 

The darkin nodded. 

 

“Simply accept his next offer, no matter the cost. I will-”

 

“Kayn.”

 

Aatrox rudely interrupted, his deep voice straddling the boy. 

 

“Do you know what his conditions are to grant me more freedom?”

 

He thought for a moment, then shook his head. Kayn had no idea, not the slightest idea. 

 

“My wings are all he cares about.”

 

His wings. Kayn understood perfectly, it made perfect sense why Aatrox refused to accept. 

 

“I’ll… I’ll find some other way then, just try to deal with him to give you more freedom, I'm sure he'll accept other things.”

 

It was an idiotic thought, but perhaps he could try, what was the worst thing that could happen? 

 

————

 

Patching up the wounds on the side of Varus’ chest, Jhin could only groan as he took a closer look at the still leaking wound. 

 

“You're a moron, do you know that?”

 

The Virtuose asked as he tugged the bandages a second time, just to make sure they would stop the bleeding and fit perfectly. 

 

“You're pathetic for patching me up, what is it that makes you keep me alive? ”

 

“Business”

 

Was his answer. 

 

“Varus doesn't know how to keep our body intact - Shut it already, I don't need you two talking when I'm dealing with  _ this _ guy already.”

 

Varus seemingly said to himself, shaking his head as his tone of voice changed halfway during his sentence. 

 

“My, how rude of you.”

 

Jhin said in a sarcastic tone, getting up once he was done treating the other. 

 

“There, now stop injuring yourself, if you want my attention then simply say so.”

 

How had Varus gotten access to a dagger in the first place? 

 

“Master Jhin?”

 

Came the soft voice from the doorway and the Virtuose turned around to look at Kayn. 

 

He had left the boy in the basement with Aatrox a while ago, completely forgetting about him once he had tended to Varus. 

 

“Have you talked to the darkin to your heart's desire?”

 

Kayn simply nodded, making Jhin let out a satisfied sigh before he thought for a moment. 

 

“Good, then go to my art room and sit on the marble podest you're used to, I still didn't finish yesterday's painting.”

 

“will I have to get undressed again?”

 

The Virtuose chuckled. 

 

“why of course.”

 

He then turned towards Varus. 

 

“Care to join?”

 

He didn't even consider thinking about it. 

 

“I’ll pass.”


	9. Quick authors note

Aight listen.

I've been very inactive at updating this story as well as The voids calling, that being said, I hope you guy can endure having to wait a bit longer. 

I like have about 2 maaaaybe 3 more chapters in mind for A darkins fate, but I'm not to sure yet.

I am however not going to abandon this story because Im so down to making the next chapter like 2k or 3k words as like a kind of indicator for the end. I don't wanna drag the story out any longer than it needs to be, as well as I don't wanna rush to finish it, because I tend to do that sometimes.

 

So yea, that being said I hope you understand that I'm gonna take my time and hopefully update this story this week or at least next week. 

Stay tuned lads! 


	10. consider the following

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fuck did i take long with continuing  
> i wasnt going to split this into two chapters at first, but here i am splitting this into 2 chapters  
> Also quick side note; this is still the old Aatrox, not the new reworked one just so we´re clear

He had waited, hour after hour his patience had grown thinner, being on the edge of breaking. 

 

However, soon enough, the Virtuose showed up again, staring at the large darkin in amusement as he circled the cage, examining his captive. 

 

“so?”

 

Jhin asked plainly, knowing that Aatrox knew what he wanted. 

 

They had come to terms a while ago. The darkin would gain more freedom ever so slightly, making him able to roam the first floor of the mansion as he wished, but for a price of course. 

 

Jhin had wanted his wings first, they fascinated him for a reason that Aatrox couldn't figure out. 

 

But he still needed them for countless reasons, so he had gotten to make out different terms. 

 

Jhin would get full access of his body and would be allowed to touch his wings, however, he couldn't damage them, only the rest of his body. 

 

It was good enough for both of them. 

 

“I accept”

 

Aatrox simply responded, wanting to get out of the cage as soon as possible. 

 

A sinister grin spread over the Virtuoses face, hidden underneath his mask as he started clipping the magic restriction bands onto the darkin. 

 

—————

 

**How do you plan on finding me, exactly?**

 

Rhaast didn't see how it made sense. 

 

Kayn was wandering the house once again, knowing from his time with Jhin that he only spend around 40 minutes with Aatrox. So he had to hurry, seeing that the mansion was quite large. 

 

Being finally able to use his shadow step again made things better, it was easier to roam the house in less time, but he couldn't over do it or his collar would go off, shocking him like the last time he had tried to sneak around. 

 

“first of all, if you would cooperate more, it would be easier.”

 

Rhaast had been scoffing around for being stuck somewhere that he didn't know for almost two weeks now and that apparently ‘Kayn didn't bother looking for him’ despite being more than busy dealing with the Virtuose. 

 

The feeling of the collar starting to heat up was more than enough of a sign for Kayn to stop, so he got out of his shadow step, looking around to see where he stopped. 

 

A quiet, dark room, one he had never seen before to be exact. 

 

“Rhaast can you see in what type of room you are?”

 

Maybe he had found the Darkin scythe.

 

It seemed to be a storage room of sorts that the reaper found himself in, perhaps the Virtuose had put their weapons here? 

 

**Its certainly dark and dusty, relatively gross.**

 

It clicked on Kayns mind and he internally nodded to himself, looking around as best as he could in the dim lighting. 

 

This had to be where Rhaast was. 

 

“found you”

 

A soft chuckle left the boy as he picked up the all to familiar scythe sitting away in a corner of the room. Finally he had him. 

 

Now all that was left to do was find the others tools and then return before 40 minutes were over. 

 

Sadly, luck just wasn't on his side. 

 

“Now what exactly do you think you're doing?”

 

Jhin asked, weapon drawn and already pointing towards the reaper. 

 

Taking a second to register his options, Kayn chuckled and let Rhaast drop to the ground, turning around to face the Virtuose. 

 

“I apologize for sneaking around,  _ master” _

 

His voice had a certain undertone, one that jhin couldn't quite figure. Was he making fun or trying to soft speak his way out of this? Either way, he wouldn't get out of this without a punishment, that was for sure. 

 

“Step away from the scythe.”

 

A simple command, nothing more, nothing less. 

 

The reaper did as he was told, walking away from his weapon and towards the Virtuose.

 

Jhin simply scoffed in response, taking a good look at the boy, something was off and he could even tell what it was. He seemed less innocent than usual, like he had done something and The Virtuose just hadn't figured out what it was yet. 

 

“You're going to have to do more than simply look at me with those  _ sweet  _ eyes for an apology.”

 

Kayn let out a soft laugh, one that made the Virtuose’s heart melt. Of course he had to do more, Jhin always wanted more. 

 

The boy ever so gently ran his hands along the arms of the slightly taller male, trying to find a spot to get underneath his attire. Once having found some skin on display, he gently traced his fingers along it, denting into every crease and over every scar he found there. 

 

A soft humming noise escaped Jhin as he took in everything Kayn did to him. The boy simply knew him to well, just the way his gentle, warm hands were running along skin, running down the side of his chest made him somewhat relax. 

 

But it was over to soon for the Virtuose’s liking. 

 

Raking his fingernails hard enough to cause an angry red, ever so slight dwelling up with blood, scratch, Kayn let out a louder laugh, less cute this time. 

 

“next you'd want me to suck you off or some shit.”

 

He technically spat at the Virtuose. 

 

The collar lit up, activating from the damaged caused. 

 

Just then jhin realized what type of game the reaper was playing with him, but without having quick enough reflexes, he was left with the boy trespassing his way into his body against his will. 

 

The collar went off in that moment, not only shocking Kayn, but also his current body host, Jhin. 

 

He stumbled onto his knees, clawing at the wound done by Kayn. He couldn't do anything besides take in the sheer pain of the collar shocking him from  _ inside _ his body. 

Kayn, not having his scythe at hand, didn't inflict as much damage as he had intended to, but still left a fairly good amount of it. He too had to take the pain of the collar though, having a hard time to stay focused enough to not leave Jhins body just yet. 

 

He didn't plan on getting out until the entire duration of the collar, he wanted the Virtuose to  _ suffer _ . To feel what he himself had to endure. 

 

Coughing up blood, Jhin wasn't sure what to be more concerned about, the shocking or the boy inside him. It didn’t seem like Kayn wanted to get out any time soon.

 

Rhaast seemed to watch in awe at what was going down, he didn't expect something like  _ that _ to work. 

 

After what felt like ages, the collar had finally worn off, allowing the Virtuose to take much needed gasps of air. 

 

Kayn wasn't to keen on staying inside any longer than it was needed, it was also getting painful with the aftermath of the collar, so he stepped back out of the other, making sure to not cause any more harm while doing so. No, he had other plans, so he couldn't quite kill Jhin yet. 

 

_ Yet _

 

—————

 

Bound, blinded and gagged like a hostage, the Virtuose sat in the middle of the room, thrown into a pile of pillows. 

 

His art room. 

 

The one where he had cut a pattern into Varus’ back.

 

Kayn had bothered to carry him all the way back up the stairs just to finish what he had started. 

 

Of course he wasn't going to let the Virtuose get away with everything he had done to the darkins, but instead have some revenge. 

 

Aatrox and Varus, which he had both gotten to come and join for several reasons, were sitting at the side, arguing pretty loud about who gets their hands on the artist first.

 

Kayn got up after throwing their new captive into the pillows on the ground and went over to the two darkins to calm them down somewhat. 

 

“Aatrox gets the first turn, because he has been in the worst condition.”

 

That seemed to make sense to all of them, settling the argument down. 

 

A muffled sound of protest came from the Virtuose, but nobody bothered, seeing that he had no right to argue. 

 

“Now then”

 

Came Aatrox deep voice, effectively shutting up Jhin to listen. 

 

“What am I gonna do with a  _ human _ like you?”

 

The darkin halted next to Jhin, picking him up by his waist as if he weighed nothing.

 

“how about I treat you like you did with me, yes?”

 

A dark sinister laugh left the large darkin and he sat down with his legs crossed, putting the Virtuose on his lap, back against his chest. 

 

Varus watched from a distance, knowing better then to disturb Aatrox. He wanted to make a suggestion but decided against it, leaving the other to do as he was. 

 

He couldn't wait for his own turn, just wanting to see the Virtuoses face twist with agony as Varus would inflict more pain than Jhin could have ever imagined. 

 

Kayn, being quite interested in what Aatrox was gonna do, sat down in front of the two of them, still leaving some space. About a good two meters. 

 

He himself wasn't to keen on getting his turn as soon as possible, he wanted the other two to enjoy theirs first. He wanted to be the last one. on purpose. 

 

The large darkins eyes glanced over at the boy for a moment before snapping back to his current captive. 

 

His large hands found the knotted ends of jhins bounds, carefully opening them but keeping them in place, only to tighten them. Making the ropes dig into Jhins skin hard enough to leave bruises soon enough. 

 

“You have bound and felt me, kept me locked away for weeks in the dark, wanting only one thing from me.”

 

A laugh came out of him as he moved his hands along the front of Jhins clothes, easily tearing through them with his claw like fingers. 

 

“to bad you don't own wings, I would crush every single bone and tear them off your back afterwards, be grateful you don't have any.”

 

The sheer thought send a shiver down the Virtuose’s spine, making goosebumps spread over him. There was no doubt that Aatrox, if he wanted to, could easily shatter bones with his bare hands. Jhin did indeed feel grateful for the darkin not being able to make his treat come true. 

 

Aatrox, having expected more of a reaction then a simple shudder, moved one hand to hold against the front of Jhins chest to hold him in place, his other hand found the Virtuose’s shoulder blades. 

 

“but it doesn't mean that I can't inflict the same pain in other ways.”

 

He wasn't lying, Jhin realize that the second that claws tore against his left shoulder blade, exactly where wings would go if he had any. 

 

Jhin wanted to lean forwards, to get away from the claws tearing his skin, but Aatrox other hand holding him made the Virtuose go nowhere. 

 

He was somewhat glad for the gag that had been shoved into his mouth, seeing that it atleast muffled any pained sounds he made, which he had been trying to stiffel down anyway. 

 

Though the cuts on Jhins back looked deep enough to scar, the darkin still wasn't satisfied, he ever so gently moved to press his thumb against the somewhat bleeding wound and proceeded to shove his thumb ever so slowly into it, not only spreading the wound but also digging deeper into Jhins flesh. 

 

As on cue, Jhins volume of voice increased, shouting against the gag and making him desperately try to wrench his body elsewhere, just anywhere away from Aatrox tearing apart his flesh.

 

Warm blood began oozing down his back, making it run along his spine and start to stain the top hem of his pants. There was also no doubts that Aatrox thumb prodding at his wound was spreading blood everywhere as well. 

 

“Kayn come here.”

 

The darkin said, halting his actions but not removing his finger from the Virtuose. 

 

Kayn did as he was told, moving to sit in front of Jhin and Aatrox. 

 

“Remove his gag and blindfold.”

 

He would have done it himself but that meant he either had to stop inflicting pain on the man he oh so despised or that he would make Jhin fall over by removing the hand on his chest. 

 

The boy did so, carefully removing the attire and putting it to the side, then he went to sit back down a bit further away, leaving Aatrox to continue. 

 

Varus groaned from a distance, seemingly annoyed as he had to watch the two take their time. 

 

“You're being to gentle with him, his neck has been on display this entire time, why not take a bite.”

 

Usually he wouldn't be the one to cheer on Aatrox to do anything, but he just wanted to see Jhin in pain, besides, he did know that the taller darkin had a nice set of sharp teeth that would surely leave deep wounds. 

 

Aatrox enjoyed the idea, but instead opted to sink his teeth into the Virtuose’s shoulder, not wanting to accidentally kill him by sinking them to deep into his neck. 

 

A loud hiss left Jhin instead of a Scream this time, sure, being bitten hurt like hell and the gaping wound on his back still existed, but his throat was to hoarse to get a full scream out. 

 

He had thought about trying to get Aatrox to stop, but what could him asking really do besides make his throat more hoarse? Begging wasn't a usual manner of his, so he didn't even think about it. All he had to do and could do, was wait for it all to be over. Either he was going to die some time soon or he was going to hopefully pass out.

 

The feeling of Aatrox clamping his teeth further into his shoulder with more force got him back out of his trance of staring at the ceiling. He winced, but made no attempt to move, knowing it wouldn't do anything.

 

“Hmm you might have broken him already.”

 

Came Varus snicker from the side, leaving Jhin to turn his head as far as his straining muscles would allow him, to glare daggers at the darkin. 

 

“well or perhaps not. ”

 

Was added quickly. 

 

Aatrox started to make a chew-like movement with his jaw, effectively cutting through flesh and veins, leaving the Virtuose to yell in protest. 

 

Blood was gushing everywhere at this point, dripping down Jhins back as well as shoulder and chest. Its warm was and almost distracting from what was happening. 

 

Once having caused enough damage to his shoulder, Aatrox removed his jaw and instead licked over the wound with his rough tongue. Lapping up whatever blood was running down from it. 

 

Jhin couldn't complain, it was better than what the darkin did to him before, having his tongue scratch along the wound didn't feel to bad compared to it. It was almost relaxing. 

 

Sadly, his relaxation didn't last to long as the hand tearing into his back quickly changed sides, now dipping against skin on his right shoulder blade but not quite piercing him just yet. 

 

“Beg and maybe I’ll have mercy.”

 

Aatrox whispered into his ear.

 

Jhin considered his options for a moment, should he? Would the darkin even bother or was it just a trick to get some enjoyment out of this? Most likely. 

 

“Over my  _ dead body _ ”

 

The darkin chuckled in response. 

 

“Gladly”

 

With that said and out of the way, he clawed into the smaller man's shoulder blade, leaving a bigger cut this time. 

 

He didn't bother doing the same as with the other wound, but instead dug one finger in straight until he hit bone, then scratched along it in the wound, blood dripping everywhere. 

 

Tears freely flood down Jhins face, making him hang his head down forwards as if to hide them. Sobs left him as his body shook, trying to numb out the pain. 

 

His vision was slowly but surely starting to whiten, making him wish he would just pass out already, his spinning head didn't really make it better either.

 

Aatrox seemed to notice and let go of the Virtuose, putting him on his chest into the pile of pillows to catch his breath.

 

“Varus, you can go next.”

 

He wiped his hand on Jhins back, spreading most of it onto him, then licked the rest off of his hand and got up to sit down at the side. 


	11. your turn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so this took absolute ages to write and i apologize deeply.  
> i fucking struggled with coming up with an end for this story but my god i finally got one.  
> So yea, this is the last chapter.

“Varus, you can go next.”

 

He wiped his bloody hand on Jhins back, spreading most of it onto him, then licked the rest off of his hand and got up to sit down at the side. 

 

Varus’ eyes seemed to lit up once he heard his turn being on. 

 

Fortunately, Valmar and Kai were quiet for once, his blood lust for the Virtuose Drowning out the two of them completely.

 

He strode his way to the Virtuose, circling the man like a predator would its prey,thinking about what he would do to him first.

 

He didn't intend to kill the man, seeing that it wouldn't do him any favor, no he just wanted to make him suffer, to feel pain and agony. 

 

Taking no more time to think about it, Varus bend down to grasp a hand full of Jhins thick locks of hair, pulling him up on his knees. 

 

“What is it that Swain has for you that made you accept his offer, hm?”

 

Of course he didn't care, at all. But something in the back of his mind did want to know for some reason, maybe just plain curiosity, who Knew. 

 

Jhin didn't answer, he just glared daggers at the man above him and continued panting, trying to catch his breath. 

 

“Not so intimidating now, are you? Would have been more fun if you’d struggle.”

 

Varus simply pointed out. 

 

Not getting an answer made him scoff, letting go of the others hair, thus making him fall back onto the ground. He probed his foot on the Virtuose’s back, pressing his weight down onto him ever so slightly. 

 

“Let's see how you'll enjoy what you did to me.”

 

To bad he didn't have the dagger with him anymore that he stole from Jhins rooms, otherwise he would do the exact same as Jhin had; carve a pattern into his back. 

 

But the Virtuose’s back was ruined already thanks to Aatrox, so he most likely couldn't have done it anyway. 

 

Varus thought for a bit before grabbing the bounds that were holding Jhin tied together, he didn't seem to be in a position to struggle as much anymore. He untied the restrains and took Jhin by the wrist, twisting his arm backwards and up into a painful position while keeping him down to face the ground, foot still pressing on his back. 

 

The Virtuose had no idea of what was to come, all he knew was that either his shoulder joint would snap out of position or that his elbow would dislodge if Varus were to pull even harder. 

 

Varus took no time to hoist Jhin further backwards, making him Arch his back into a painful position in order to not have his shoulder snap right then and there. 

 

The darkin traced his fingers along Jhins hand ever so gently, right along where his wrist connected to his arm and where he felt the most veins. 

 

“I wonder how deep I have to cut along 

your wrist and arm to make you bleed out.”

 

Surely, he wouldn't do it, but it was tempting nonetheless. Having blood gush out of the Virtuose in streams until he’d eventually pass out and die from blood loss after all color would drain from his face.

 

It would he a lovely sight, but Varus was polite (in some sense) and wouldn't ruin Kayn’s ‘soon to be fun’ with Jhin by killing the man beforehand. No, he had other plans.

 

A sinister chuckle left the darkin as he got a completely different idea. 

 

He quickly flipped his current captive onto his back, making him hiss at the pain from Aatrox’s inflicted wounds on his back. 

 

Taking the Virtuose’s arm again and pulling away from the mans body, Varus grinned like a maniac before putting his foot on jhins elbow, applying a slight pressure on it. 

 

“How easily do bones break, tell me  _ demon” _

 

Glaring and trying to pull his arm out from underneath Varus’ foot with whatever strength he had left, Jhin could do nothing but hope that his bones didn't shatter to easily and that the darkin would hopefully get tired of trying. 

 

“How about we find out”

 

With that said, he stomped down as hard as he could on his first try, snapping Jhins elbow bone. 

 

A Scream loud enough to echo through the entire mansion left the Virtuose, his voice cracking and throat going dry at an instant. Tears flod down his face as his vision fogged. 

 

“oh my, to easy it appears”

 

Varus taunted at him, letting go of Jhins somewhat limp arm.

 

“I wonder if your shoulder breaks just as easily”

 

———————

 

An hour or so has gone by. 

 

Varus had taken his sweet time with Jhin, effectively cutting along both his arms, broken and not broken. Making sure none of the cuts were deep enough to make him bleed out but deep enough to make thick droplets of blood puddle on them, drying over time. 

 

The darkin had also taken his time with dislodging Jhins shoulder, having pulled his arm behind his back and stomped onto his shoulder several times hard enough untill it eventually snapped, leaving his left arm entirely broken with his elbow and now shoulder as well. 

 

The Virtuose had gotten a small break to stop the immense screaming he'd done and for his tears to stop flowing. 

 

Now all he was doing was waiting for the release of death. Kayn was the last one to take his turn, even without the other two darkins present anymore, which had left a while ago, seeing no more use in staying longer. 

 

“What are you going to do, break more bones, leave me to bleed to death, slit my throat?”

 

Jhin asked, a small dry chuckle leaving him. 

Kayn scoffed as he circled the man on the ground, thinking about his options. Everything Jhin had listed sounded pleasing and tempting indeed. But no, he had different ideas. 

 

“I'm not as bloodthirsty as Aatrox and Varus. Giving you the honor of death would be a shame.”

 

A quiet, barely audible laugh came from him. 

 

“no, I have other plans for you, Virtuose.”

 

Taking jhin´s gun, whisper, which was off laying on the side of the room, Kayn took a good look at it, figuring how it works. Once he had the catch, he checked for bullets. Four were loaded. Perfect. Opening the safety, he took a step back to Jhin, eyeing the man before him. 

 

“Say, Jhin, how do you kill your victims? A clean headshot for each perhaps?”

 

He held the gun to the Virtuose’s forehead, finger on the trigger and ready to fire. 

 

The man's eyes followed Kayn´s movements, seemingly contemplating. 

 

“No”

 

He started, his non-broken hand carefully moving up to his own chest to touch over his heart. 

 

“either here, here.”

 

He pointed at the base of his throat. 

 

“or sideways in the head, a shot at the front is to cliche.”

 

His hand moved back down as a small shudder ran through him, not because of his gun pointed at himself, but because of the thought of killing. It was a shudder of ecstacy, pure bliss. 

 

“Sometimes clean in the stomach, just to watch them struggle to hold their wounds, to desperate clutch to the little bit of life they have left. They shout nice and loud for help, though no one is there but me.”

 

A solid laugh left him this time. 

 

“It's pathetic.”

 

Kayn simply nodded as he listened to the man continuing to speak. He wasn't sure on what to do with that information just yet, but just hearing how Jhin put such emphasis on the way he spoke about murder gave him a good image of what Jhin felt when actually killing. 

 

Pure bliss. 

 

“I’ve heard a shot in the lungs keeps them alive for a bit longer, doesn't kill them instantly.”

 

Kayn said.

 

Jhin grinned widely as he looked up at the reaper, Nodding eagerly, his eyes flaring up with interest. 

 

“Yes, they start to cough up blood and struggle to breathe, they'll be gasping for air, desperately clutching their chest tightly in any hopes of avoiding the inevitable, ah how foolish and lovely to watch.”

 

Kayn was quiet for a moment, pointing the gun a bit to the left of Jhin and firing. 

 

The shot rang through the empty room, leaving silence after. Jhins ear buzzed, a high pitched sound drumming in his ear. 

 

“What a waste.”

 

He quietly muttered to himself, but loud enough for Kayn to hear as well. 

 

Another shot, this time to Jhins right. 

 

“If you're gonna waste my bullets atleast hit someone, preferably me, judging by the fact that you're not intending to end yourself.”

 

Kayn could only laugh at the mans comment. Even if facing death, Jhin could still come up with a witty thing to say. Didn't matter the situation he was in. 

 

“near death and still loud mouthed, a death sentence, really.”

 

Kayn said.

 

“Well I'm  _ still  _ alive and breathing, so”

 

Was Jhins simple response.

 

He wasn't wrong. 

 

Kayn shot a third time, right over the Virtuose. Barely brushing his hair and blowing a lock off. He dropped the gun in front of Jhins feet, looking down at him as if expecting something. 

 

The Virtuose only raised an eyebrow and look back up in confusion.

 

“You're just gonna leave the fourth shot out? No surprises? Nothing?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Kayn squat down to be on eye level with Jhin, a cocky grin spreading over his face. 

 

“The artist ends the show, not the viewer, no?”

 

Getting back up, the boy let out a hearty chuckle, earning yet another confused glance from Jhin. 

 

“Besides, wasting another bullet would do nothing, like I had said; I don't intend to kill you”

 

Jhin was more than puzzled, Kayn had absolutely no reason to spare him, hell, he had more than enough reasons to kill him actually. 

 

“You're either extremely foolish or have a death wish, reaper, leaving me with my loaded gun.”

 

Kayn simply shrugged. 

 

“you shoot with your left hand so I'm save.”

 

With his injured state, there was no way Jhin could fire with his broken arm. Trying with his right would end in disaster, he knows. 

 

“right, but I do wonder.”

 

He started

 

“Why exactly do you not kill me, you have every reason to.”

 

The reaper thought for a moment, turning back to Jhin to look down at him. 

 

“Virtuose, it is not that I don't want to, I truly despise you to the deepest, acid-filled spot of my stomach and guts, wanting nothing more than to smear your insides everywhere for you have done things to me that can not be undone. But I am not the one that's in depth to you, killing you is an honor for someone else who could never. And I am leaving it to Master zed to finish what he had started several years ago.”

 

Raking down his Talon like hand along Jhins face, he got up to take his leave, picking up rhaast and making his way out. 

 

Down the hallway, Kayn felt an ominous presence creeping around, though it was relatively dark and he couldn't tell for sure. 

 

“Oh my, what do we have here?~”

 

As if on cue, the lights down the hallway turned on one by one, eventually lighting the entirety of the hall. 

 

“Has Jhin already lost control of his pet?“

 

Vladimir said amused, making his way towards Kayn. 

 

The boy quickly took a defensive step back, raising his scythe. More than ready to defend himself against the hemomancer. knowing he was on the virtuose´s side and most likely send by Swain.

 

“Look kid, I'm not here to pick a fight.”

 

He stood infront of Kayn, eyeing him a bit before taking a hold of his chin and lifting his head a bit to get a good look at the boy. 

 

“My, such pretty youth, to bad you're leaving already.”

 

Vladimir let go of Kayns face.

 

“you're not stopping me from going are you?”

 

the reaper asked.

 

“No, I'm just minding my own business looking how Jhin is doing, your friends surely ruffed him up quite a bit.”

 

“How do y-”

 

“Doesn't matter, now leave before I change my damn mind.”

 

Vladimir simply kept walking past Kayn towards the staircase that lead upstairs towards Jhins room, stopping about halfway to turn around for a moment. 

 

“Oh and Kayn?”

 

“hm?”

 

“You should have shot him when you had the chance.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so i dont know if anyone bothers with reading the end Notes but i just wanna thank everyone for reading and supporting me with this story.  
> All the kudos and comments i got are very VERY much appreciated.  
> a very big shoutout to Rillane (hope thats spelled correct) for motivating me and keeping my ass from ending this story to soon <3  
> your comments mean a lot to me fella.  
> So yea, with this midly open end, the story is done.


End file.
